3 Legs are Enough
by JonnyDeino
Summary: A lame wolf grows in the land South of Nippon and meets a certain two heroes and goes on their adventure with them. First published Fanfic, would like some constructive criticism.
1. The Fall

This is my first Fanfiction yay! I do not own anything except my OC. Please write constructive criticism in the comments not hate :3

Chapter One: The Fall

In the land South of Nippon there are several wolf packs that live in the wilderness. One of them is a small pack that has got the short straw of territory. Not only is it a small amount of territory, it is nearby a cliff overlooking water, a danger to the wolves when fog rolls in.

During Spring the Alpha Female, known as Hahaoya, gave birth to 3 pups, two males and one female. The two males were of a light brown color whilst the female was of the purest white. The female was the eldest and the males were twins. They spent their Spring and Summer months in joy as they bounced around in the small territory.

Nearing Winter, as ice started to form on the cliff's edge the pups ignored their mother's calls of danger and played near the edge. One of the males slipped and fell from the cliff. The mother's howl of anguish was heard by the gods and allowed the fallen pup to live. The gods could not restore all the injuries from the fall and the male became lame in the right foreleg.

When Winter came tragedy struck once again. This particular Winter was far colder than any previous ones. The pups all nestled into their mother for the little warm they could have. The non-lame male was the first to succumb to Winter's grasp for it saw itself as stronger than its siblings and was further away from the mother.

The end of Winter was closing in when a blizzard hit the pack's territory. The white female died as the wind whipped into their cave. The lame male huddled further into the mother's body. The mother assumed that the lame one would die as well, but was surprised when it pulled through it's first Winter.

The lame wolf had been the only pup of that litter to survive and even though he was a cripple the pack needed all the wolves it could get. Newborn pups aren't named until they live past their first winter. Since the lame pup was the only one of the Alpha's litter to survive, he was the only one lame pup was named Mitsuashi, or three leg, in reference to his disability.

As the pup grew up into a young wolf he was mostly ignored by his father who would not accept him. All the other pups in other litters lucky enough to survive picked on Mitsuashi. He was not accepted into any social groups and was an outcast.

His mother loved him though and that was all he needed. Whenever he was bullied he came back to her comforting words and soft voice.

When he reached the age where he must learn to hunt his father took him out in order to teach him. Reluctant as his father was and even though he was crippled he still showed promise in stalking prey. His father admitted that he could still help the pack by waiting to cut off prey while the rest chased.

His mother overjoyed that he was accepted into the hunting party and Mitsuashi was overjoyed that his father accepted him. There was a brief moment of happiness for the little wolf pack on the cliff, but that wouldn't last for long.


	2. Overthrown

**Here it is chapter** 2\. I **wrote it all in one day.** I **know my chapters are short but like** I **said: this is my first fanfic so cut me some slack. Anyway, enjoy!** :3

Chapter Two: Overthrown

By the time Mitsuashi grew into a young adult he had been successful in the hunting party for many years. As he grew older his parents did as well. They became frail and grew sick. The last words Mitsuashi heard from his father were: "leave before they kill you."

Mitsuashi didn't understand until it was too late. When his father and mother passed he became the rightful ruler of the pack. However an Alpha needs to be a representative of the strength of the pack. Being a cripple doesn't show strength and the pack turned on Mitsuashi.

When all hope seemed lost and they surrounded him, his once allies stopped advancing.

One wolf stepped foward, Senshi the strongest hunter, and said, "we have agreed not to kill you because of how useful you were. But you must leave."

Mitsuashi opened his mouth to say something but paused. He didn't want to say anything that would ruin the mercy they had already given him. However he knew that a wolf without a pack was pretty much a goner. He bowed his head in respect and turned to leave.

"Mitsuashi!" someone exclaimed. He turned around to see Senshi infront of him. "Take care of yourself, I don't want you to die."

Mitsuashi nodded his head and said, "it is nice to know that even though exiled from my pack, some still care for me." He turned once more and began limping away.

Several years passed and even though without a pack and a lame leg Mitsuashi survived off of cornering small animals and eating berries. He had grown quite strong from having to almost constantly hunting. His leg still bothered him quite a bit and he couldn't run fast or far.

Overall he was content with his lifestyle. But like all good things in his life, it did not last long.

One day a roar resounded through the area Mitsuashi lived in. He woke with a start and ears perked up. He heard it coming from the North.

The sky suddenly darkened and the sun disappeared. Mitsuashi looked to the North with a frown. I must go. I don't know why, but it calls me, he thought. He raised his body from the dirt. He began a steady walk on his three legs to the source of the roar.


End file.
